theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Streaks and Tips
"Streaks and Tips" is the fourth episode of Season 3 and the 30th episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on March 30, 2004. The Strike Team try to cope with the arrival of the Decoy Squad by betting on which team can solve a case first, with the losers having to run through the Barn naked. Meanwhile, Tavon tries to deal with the tension between him and Shane with tragic results. Also, Dutch and Claudette investigate a man that might be poisoning his own brother. Synopsis Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Brian J. White as Detective Tavon Garris * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Nicki Micheaux as Detective Trish George * Kimberly McCullough as Deena * Gareth Williams as Detective Walon Burke * Vincent Angell as Owen Thigpen * Tim Dezarn as Kevin * Monnae Michaell as Vanessa * Tangie Ambrose as Witness * and Michele Hicks as Mara Sewell Co-starring * Linda Friedman as Nina * Matt Gerald as Officer Tommy Hisk * Aisha Hinds as Detective Annie Price * Kenneth Colom as Officer Lucas * T.J. Hall as Randall * Autumn Chiklis as Cassidy Mackey * Chris Palmquist as Dean Warrison * Paul Saucido as Carlos Izturis * Kiran Rao as Dr. Genty * Charlie Paulson as Bill * Orlando Ashley as Meaty * Mae Mercer as Selma * Eric Lange as Robert * Chuy Garcia as Edixon * Tom Choi as Sheriff Collins (as "Sheriff") * Derek Mears as Crazyhouse Uncredited * Robbin Ryan as Reporter * Ted Emporellis as Eddie Featured Music * Chucho Merchan - Ahead On Points ** A lady is spying from the curtains while strike team approaches Danny's apartment * Sam Black Church - New God Science ** Deena arrives with the guy. Setup for the Strike Team to bust in * James Speer - Already Gone ** Shane and Tavon are talking before the fight * Addison Groove Project - Canopy ** After Tavon hits the ground through the vans windshield with his head injury, passing car has this song on * Billy Squier - The Stroke ** At the end, the Decoy Squad stripping Episode Title The title refers to the bet placed between the Strike Team and the Decoy Squad that whoever solved their case would have to streak through the Barn. To solve the case, both teams used a variety of tips from informants and witnesses as they tried to get ahead of the other team. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: November 11, 2006 ** France: September 26, 2007 * Eddie, one of the members of the Decoy Squad, appeared but had no lines, thus was not credited. Quotes External Links * "Streaks and Tips" on Internet Movie Database Category:Season 3